The Memory
by strawberrie-blond
Summary: One Shot na podstawie prompta, który znalazłam w internecie. "We went to drama school together, four years later only one of us is famous"


"We went to drama school together, four years later only one of us is famous"

Lydia Martin odgarnęła na bok splecione włosy i uśmiechnęła się do kamery.

\- Tak, to prawda. "Wspomnienie" będzie można zobaczyć w kinach już w lipcu. Kończymy pracę nad filmem w tym miesiącu i mam przeczucie, że spodoba się on widzom. Zwłaszcza fanom twórczości Scotta McCalla, autora książki, na podstawie której film powstał. - Lydia powiedziała wszystko z przekonaniem, głosem, który jest w stanie sprzedać najgorszym niedowiarkom nawet największą bzdurę. Dziennikarka zadająca pytanie z całą pewnością kiwała w tej chwili głową, zafascynowana, jednak tego już Stiles Stilinski siedzący przed telewizorem zobaczyć nie mógł.

Wpatrywał się w dziewczynę na ekranie z podziwem. Lydia Martin grała zawsze - nie tylko na planach filmowych, ale też podczas wywiadów i zwykłych rozmów z przyjaciółmi.

O tym ostatnim wiedział głównie dlatego, że i on sam kilka lat temu do tych przyjaciół się zaliczał.

 _Jest tak samo ciepło jak dzień wcześniej, jednak widać różnicę. Niebo wydaje się być bardziej zachmurzone, ludzie poważniejsi. To pierwszy dzień po wakacjach._

 _Przed "Beacon Hills Drama School" stoi samotnie postać, trochę zbita z tropu przez trudną do rozczytania się z niej mapę. Chłopak mruży oczy, patrząc na nią, jednak wciąż nie jest pewien jak trafić na miejsce._

 _\- Wiesz, że trzymasz ją do góry nogami, prawda? - chłopak słyszy za sobą głos i odwraca się gwałtownie. Przed nim stoi dziewczyna, mniej więcej w jego wieku. Ma rude włosy związane w koński ogon i zielone oczy, mierzące go przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Unosi jedną brew, patrząc na niego pytająco._

 _\- Uhm, tak, racja. Dzięki - chłopak uśmiecha się słabo, zakłopotany faktem, że nie myśli nad tym, co robi - Wiesz, stresuję się. Pierwszy dzień i w ogóle._

 _Nieznajoma patrzy na niego przez chwilę, a on czuje się niemal jak na sali sądowej, oceniany przez ludzi, czekający na wydanie wyroku. Ona jednak po chwili uśmiecha się, najszczerszym uśmiechem, jaki chłopak kiedykolwiek widział._

 _\- Każdy na początku się tu gubi. Szukasz budynku, w którym masz swój pokój? Numer osiem, tak?_

 _Chłopak otwiera usta, chcąc spytać swoją nową znajomą skąd o tym wie, kiedy zauważa, że ma w ręku podpisany klucz. Kiwa więc szybko głową, a dziewczyna tłumaczy mu jak dojść do budynku. Chłopak nie ma tym razem najmniejszego problemu ze zrozumieniem instrukcji. Jego znajoma odchodzi gdzieś ze swoją ciemnowłosą koleżanką, której wcześniej nie zauważył, jednak on ją dogania._

 _\- Czekaj! - woła, a ona zatrzymuje się. Mówi coś do brunetki, a ta kiwa głową i idzie dalej. - Nie podziękowałem ci za pomoc, więc, no... dziękuję. I nie wiem jak się nazywasz._

 _\- Lydia - odpowiada jego nowa znajoma - Lydia Martin._

 _\- Miło mi ciebie poznać, Lydio Martin. Jestem Stiles Stilinski. To znaczy, to nie moje prawdziwe imię, ale wszyscy tak na mnie wołają. Chociaż pewnie się domyśliłaś. Jasne, że się domyśliłaś... - Stiles wie, że plącze się w tym co mówi, jednak nic nie może na to poradzić. Nie wie co się dzieje, nigdy nie miał aż takich problemów z wysławianiem się._

 _\- Spokojnie, rozumiem, nie musisz tłumaczyć. - Lydia śmieje się, jednak nie złośliwie, jak by się tego po niej Stiles spodziewał, a serdecznie i przyjaźnie, jakby dokładnie wiedziała co dzieje się w jego głowie i wszystko rozumiała - Ciebie też miło poznać, Stiles. Do zobaczenia! - posyła mu ostatni uśmiech i rusza przed siebie, dołączając do swojej koleżanki._

 _Stiles stoi w miejscu jeszcze przez kilka sekund i dopiero po chwili odwraca się i rusza na poszukiwania budynku._

Stilesa z zamyślenia wyrwało pukanie do drzwi. Westchnął cicho, z żalem podnosząc się z kanapy, na której było przecież tak wygodnie. Podszedł do drzwi, żeby otworzyć je swojemu najlepszemu kumplowi.

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie czekałem przed drzwiami całej minuty! Co się stało z twoim ADHD? - Scott McCall zażartował, patrząc na przyjaciela z udawanym niepokojem.

Stiles roześmiał się, idealnie maskując fakt, że wcale do śmiechu mu nie było - cztery lata w szkole aktorskiej nie poszło na marne.

\- Najwidoczniej jakoś dzisiaj uciekło - wyszczerzył się i wpuścił do środka Scotta, który po wejściu do salonu znów spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Stilesa.

\- Oglądasz wiadomości? - uniósł brwi i zmierzył swojego przyjaciela podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, jakby zastanawiał się czy przypadkiem nie ma przed sobą zaginionego brata bliźniaka, a nie Stilinskiego, z którym przyjaźnił się od podstawówki. - Stiles, ty nigdy nie oglądasz wiadomości.

\- Oglądam. To ważne, żeby być na bieżąco z tym, co dzieje się na świecie, duh! - chłopak z jaśniejszymi włosami przewrócił oczami i rozłożył ręce w geście mówiącym "Czyż to nie oczywiste?" - Chcesz kawy? Albo herbaty? Coli? W zasadzie to mam tylko to ostatnie, nie wiem po co pytam.

Ruszył do kuchni, uciekając przed spojrzeniem Scotta. Liczył na to, że jego kumpel po prostu zaakceptuje fakt, że wiadomości były włączone.

Więc, rzecz jasna, nie miał racji.

\- Cytując pewną osobę, którą znam - "Wiadomości to strata czasu. Gdyby wybuchła wojna, ciężko byłoby to przegapić, a gdyby zamordowano jakiegoś sąsiada, widać by było przez okno policję. O reszcie rzeczy nikt nie wspomina".

\- Powiedz tej osobie, że się myli - Stiles wzruszył ramionami, udając głupiego, bo w końcu bez trudu rozpoznał swoje własne słowa. Przyniósł do salonu butelkę coli i dwie szklanki i sięgnął po pilota, chcąc wyłączyć telewizor.  
Scott odebrał mu go jednak, zanim zdążył cokolwiek z nim zrobić. Spojrzał na ekran, a Stiles przygryzł policzek do środka, bo doskonale wiedział jaki program za chwilę wróci po reklamach.

\- Witamy ponownie w "Grace Lake Show". Jestem Grace i przypomnę, że gościmy dzisiaj znaną ostatnio wszystkim, niezwykle utalentowaną młodą aktorkę, Lydię Martin, z którą wywiad mogliście obejrzeć przed chwilą. - dobiegł głos z telewizora, a kamera pokazała uśmiechniętą twarz, na widok której Stiles poczuł gulę w gardle.

Scott spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi, jednak Stilinski nie odezwał się słowem. Przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na ekran.

\- Dziękuję, Grace - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko do prowadzącej programu, a następnie takim samym czarującym uśmiechem obdarzyła publiczność. - Nie uważam jednak, że można nazwać mnie "niezwykle utalentowaną". Miałam po prostu większe szczęście od innych, równie utalentowanych co ja, osób.

Kiedy spojrzała do kamery, Stiles miał wrażenie, że spojrzenie było przeznaczone specjalnie dla niego - nie dla tysięcy innych widzów programu.

 _Minęły dwa miesiące od początku roku szkolnego i Stiles zadomowił się już na uczelni. Poznał nowych ludzi z takimi samymi zainteresowaniami jak on, nauczył się wielu przydatnych rzeczy._

 _Ostatnio spędza też sporo czasu z Lydią Martin._

 _Wie już, że również ma dwadzieścia jeden lat, jednak poszła na uczelnię rok wcześniej. Dostrzega już różnicę pomiędzy rudymi włosami, a truskawkowym blondem u Lydii. Dowiedział się też, że brunetka, z którą rozmawiała tamtego dnia nazywa się Allison Argent, i że chodziła do tego samego liceum co ona. Jest sympatyczna i Stiles ją polubił, jednak nie tak bardzo jak Lydię, o której nie może przestać myśleć. Wciąż powtarza sobie, że po prostu bardzo ją lubi, jednak w głębi serca wie, że to nieprawda._

 _Często rozmawia ze swoim tatą, a także ze Scottem. Obu mówi o wszystkim - o zajęciach, o nowo poznanych ludziach, o wykładowcach, jednak słowem nie wspomina o Lydii Martin. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego, ale ma wrażenie, że jeśli komukolwiek o niej powie, czar pryśnie, a on wróci do normalnego życia, w którym zda sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma szans u takiej osoby. Nie chce tego - woli nadal tkwić gdzieś pomiędzy rzeczywistością, a wyobraźnią. Nigdy nie był typem marzyciela, a jednak głową tkwi w chmurach i zgubił drogę z powrotem na ziemię._

\- Lydia Martin? - Scott spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, choć Stiles nie do końca wiedział jakie konkretnie pytanie zadał.

\- Noo, Lydia Martin. - pokiwał głową powoli, nie mając pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Czy powinien przyznać się do tego, że ostatnio zbyt mocno interesował się filmem na podstawie książki Scotta i to nie tylko ze względu na swojego przyjaciela? - Pamiętasz ją, no nie? Była na tej samej uczelni, co ja.

McCall przewrócił oczami, dając Stilesowi do zrozumienia, że nie wierzy mu ani trochę, a Stilinski westchnął cicho. Mógł spędzić cztery lata, ucząc się w szkole aktorskiej, jednak nigdy nie będzie w stanie oszukać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Gra we "Wspomnieniu", które powstało, pozwól mi tobie przypomnieć, na podstawie twojej książki. Naprawdę ciężko mi jest o niej nie słyszeć - Stiles wzruszył ramionami, poirytowany. Miał dość tej rozmowy, dość "Grace Lake Show" i dość Lydii Martin.

\- Stiles, masz dwadzieścia pięć lat, jesteś dorosły. Naprawdę wciąż rozpaczasz po dziewczynie, która podobała ci się w college'u?

Stiles otworzył usta, chcąc powiedzieć Scottowi jak bardzo się mylił, jak bardzo nie miał racji.

Z tym, że miał rację. To było cztery lata temu i powinien już dawno o wszystkim zapomnieć. Dlaczego nie potrafił? Dlaczego, kiedy już myślał, że nigdy więcej nie będzie miał do czynienia z Lydią Martin, wszystko znów do niego wracało?

Miał dwadzieścia pięć lat, był dorosły. Dlaczego wciąż zachowywał się jak naiwna dwudziestojednoletnia wersja jego samego?

 _\- Lydia Martin, gwiazda filmowa - Stiles szczerzy się, patrząc na kartkę papieru, którą wręczyła mu jego przyjaciółka. Jest z niej niesamowicie dumny, jak nigdy z nikogo innego. Zawsze wiedział, że Martin odniesie sukces, nie podlegało to żadnej, nawet najmniejszej dyskusji._

 _\- Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć - Lydia kręci głową, z niedowierzaniem, jej oczy są wciąż czerwone od łez, których ze szczęścia nie mogła powstrzymać._

 _\- Lepiej uwierz. Ja zawsze w ciebie wierzyłam, Lydio Martin. Musiałaś dostać tą rolę, nie było innej opcji!_

 _Zielonooka patrzy na niego, uśmiechając się szeroko. Stiles również nie jest w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu - zawsze jest szczęśliwy, kiedy i ona się cieszy. Zrobiłby wszystko, aby sprawić jej radość, poświęciłby wszystko, aby powstrzymać jej smutek._

 _W końcu powiedział o niej Scottowi, a on ostrzegł go, mówiąc aby uważał. Stwierdził, że zna dziewczyny takie jak Lydia, i że Stiles nie powinien być tak ślepo jej oddanym. On jednak nie rozumie o co jego przyjacielowi chodziło - Lydia Martin to najcudowniejsza osoba na całym świecie, zasługująca na wszystko, co najlepsze. Nigdy nikogo by nie skrzywdziła, na pewno nie Stilesa, na którym jej naprawdę zależy. Wiele razy mówiła mu już przecież, jak cudownym jest przyjacielem._

 _Dziewczyna przytula go i jest to najwspanialsza chwila w jego życiu. Nie jest w stanie myśleć, kiedy jest tak blisko niej, jednak lubi to uczucie, czuje się wtedy jakby wszystko było dokładnie takie, jak powinno. Jakby był w domu._

 _\- Będę dzwonić. Nie zapomnę o tobie, Stiles, na pewno nie. - uśmiecha się do niego, a on odwzajemnia gest. Oczywiście, że o nim nie zapomni - przyjaźnią się, o przyjaciołach się nie zapomina. To nic, że dostała rolę w kolejnym kinowym hicie, - bo Stiles jest pewny, ż to hit - wręcz przeciwnie. On też kiedyś będzie sławny. Kto wie, może nawet zagrają kiedyś w jakimś filmie? Może w przezabawnej komedii romantycznej albo pełnym zwrotów akcji thrillerze?_

 _Mogliby być parą detektywów albo tajnych agentów, albo po prostu zwykłym chłopakiem i dziewczyną, co jest całkiem zabawne, bo przecież Lydia Martin nigdy nie będzie zwykłą dziewczyną._

 _Jego przyjaciółka całuje go w policzek, a świat nagle staje w miejscu. Do tej pory Stiles nie wiedział, że widział świat w czarnym i białym, jednak tak właśnie musiało być, bo dopiero teraz nabiera on kolorów. Macha przez okno do Lydii, a ta uśmiecha się do niego po raz kolejny i wsiada do samochodu._

 _Pięć miesięcy później, Stiles wciąż nie dostał od niej ani jednej wiadomości._

Stiles wrócił do bolesnej rzeczywistości, w której siedział w swoim salonie obok Scotta. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że program "Grace Lake Show" się kończy, a Lydia Martin opuściła studio.


End file.
